Snow Day Success
by The Eevee Lover
Summary: A sudden snow day surprises Dawn, and she ends up enjoying it with her best friend. TwinLeafShipping Oneshot!


**Welcome back to another fanfiction! I was inspired by seeing a picture with snow, so enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do** **not** **own Pokémon.**

It was freezing.

Dawn wasn't prepared for this kind of weather. It was a little cold when she fell asleep, but she didn't know that it was going to snow! The TV said that it was going to snow at some point, but she didn't expect it to come _now._ But, being Dawn- The girl that was stock-full of clothes- She had just the right outfit to wear; Her usual white hat with a Pokéball marking on it, her long-sleeved dress, her white scarf and a pair of pink boots.

As Dawn stepped out of the familiar town of TwinLeaf, She just noticed the thick layer of white snow under her boots. It felt like she was walking on clouds, but it was extremely difficult to walk through. As she was struggling to walk through her hometown, she was almost arriving at her destination, when suddenly...

 _POF!_

A snowball hit the back of her head, and she barely managed to stand on her feet. The sound of laughter could be heard behind her, and she turned around with a glare to see who would dare to throw a snowball at her. But her glare dissapeared when she saw the source of the uncontrolable laughter. It was Barry- her childhood friend, and neighbor. _Should've known,_ she thought. She glared at him once again, except this one was more menacing than the last one. Barry couldn't see it, since his eyes were shut due to his laughter. After it stopped he opened them to be surprised with a cold snowball to the face, and he fell from the impact.

It was Dawn's turn to laugh and his turn to glare, except that he was the one that fell. He started making a snow angel to hide his embarrasment, staring at her with a _'I fell on purpose'_ kind of look. He got up and dusted all the snow off his body, and they both glared at eachother, before bursting out in laughter a few seconds later.

"Hey, Dawn! Like the weather? It was totally unexpected! And it's perfect for making snowball fights!"

"Yeah! That sounds like fun!"

When they made eye contact, it clicked. It looked like a small burst of electricity passed through them, and they both suddenly ran to seperate sides of town, building snow forts. Before Dawn could even perfect hers, snowballs suddenly started hitting her, and Barry could be seen throwing them like a maniac. His fort looked lowzy and poorly-made, so she had the upper hand. And, luckily for her, she had made plenty of snowballs before building her fort, and she too started throwing them at him. It was the beggining of a snowball fight- or even better said- The beggining of a war.

Barry wasn't known for being the most _patient_ person, and this caused his defeat. He peeked his head out of his fort a little too much, and a million snowballs suddenly attacked him, and he fell a little too dramatically.

"AH!- Okay, okay! You- HAH! You got me!" She walked over to him and stuck her tongue out before smirking.

"I win!" She giggled and helped him get back onto his feet.

"So, what now?" She started.

"Let's make a snowman!" Barry answered cheerfully, and quickly started gathering snow to make him.

"Good idea! I'm going to get his arms and a nose for him!" And she quickly ran over to her house to get her supplies.

She ran back out with a carrot and two rather large twigs in hand, while Barry had already made the snowman's body. Dawn carefully placed each of the sticks onto it's sides- as arms- and the carrot on it's face- as it's nose.

"Hm.. It still needs something.." She said, after scanning the snowman.

"I know!" Barry smirked and snatched Dawn's scarf, and she squealed in surprise. He placed the scarf on the snowman's neck, "There!" He said after finishing.

"Barry! It's freezing! Give me my scarf back!" And she forcefully took the scarf from the snowman, making it's top part fall off and shatter on the ground. The carrot was buried in the middle of the layer of snow, and could no longer be seen.

"So..." She started, staring at the ground where the snowman broke. "Wanna go inside and get some hot chocolate?"

"...Yup." At that, they both walked into Dawn's house, with two cups of hot chocolate already on the table.

It was pretty late. The stars could already be seen sparkling in the night sky. They were both sitting on the couch next to the fireplace, watching TV, sipping their cups of hot chocolate every now and then. The room was silent, the only sound that could be heard being the sound of the television. Dawn yawned, but Barry didn't know if it was from tiredness or from boredom. She suddenly placed her cup on the small table next to her and leaned her head on his shoulder. He jumped slightly at her reaction.

"D-Dawn?" He looked over at her and saw that she was fast asleep. He blushed, and noticed how cute she looked with her hair all on her face. He took some of her blue hair away to have a better look, and smiled when he saw her. _'She's a lot cuter close-up...'_ He thought. Barry eventually ended up falling asleep aswell, his head ontop of hers, and they slept peacefully. Dawn's mother walked in, and looked at the two neighbors for a second before turning the TV off.

 _"Kids..."_ She whispered to herself, chuckling. _"Goodnight, you two..."_ And she placed a blanket on both of them before leaving.

Dawn, unsurprisingly, was the first to wake up, but she woke up 3 in the morning. The first thing she noticed was Barry, who's head was still ontop of hers, and her head still on his shoulder. She blushed, and noticed how cute he looked at close range... _'He's even cuter close-up...'_ She thought aswell, before falling right back to sleep, to get ready for another day in the snow.

 **That was it! This just reminded me of how I have never seen snow in my life. *Sweatdrop* Anyway, hope you enjoyed that! Please R &R! They're very appreciated!**


End file.
